Num futuro distante
by Otome no Armario
Summary: Haviam muitas coisas a serem ditas, várias conversas que eram sempre interrompidas por falta de coragem e medo, e que frustravam aos dois, mas aquelas verdades não poderiam ser proteladas para sempre, nem eles assim o queriam.


Akatsuki no Yona e todo seu universo pertence a sua autora Kusanagi Mizuho, pois se fosse meu, já teria feito todos eles serem felizes para sempre!

Essa história foi escrita há bastante tempo, na época tinha mais graça, mas vou postar aqui também (já está no Spirit) porque acho bonitinha.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Ele estava sempre junto dela, por isso foi quase automático o impulso de aproximar da garota de cabelos cor de fogo, que caíam em cachos largos até a altura dos ombros. Estava sentava no tronco de uma árvore caída, observando vagamente o entardecer enquanto divagava por seus pensamentos conflitantes, e sequer ouviu a aproximação dele.

– Princesa Yo… – interrompeu-se Hak, quando seus olhos seguiram do rosto para o colo dela, em que as mãos seguravam uma presilha cravejada de pedras preciosas, e um tom cinzento manchou de melancolia os olhos azuis dele – Não era nada – contradisse-se, deixando escapar no tom de voz um lapso de sua tristeza.

Yona ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, encarando-o pasma. Sabia que o magoava por ainda guardar aquele acessório, e não gostava daquele sentimento. Vê-lo afastar-se pelo caminho que chegava até ali fez com que se recobrasse do susto. Não queria que ele simplesmente a deixasse, que continuasse a ignorar aquela situação.

Tinha consciência de sua culpa, de que evitara deliberadamente tocar naquele assunto por tanto tempo, mas ele vinha conectado a outro que não queria mais evitar. Devia aquelas explicações ao seu antigo guarda-costas e melhor amigo.

– Hak, por favor, espere! – pediu abruptamente, levantando-se aos tropeços de onde estava, para compensar as passadas longas com que ele se distanciava rapidamente dali.

O rapaz respirou audivelmente fundo, reunindo coragem, antes de se voltar outra vez a ela. Não era como se não estivesse acostumado a ouvi-la falar dele depois de todos aqueles anos, pelo contrário, estava demasiado acostumado com aquela situação. Desde aquela noite, a dor que sentia por aquelas conversas havia se acentura, pois já não tinha a infantil confiança no antigo melhor amigo, e não havia como desejar sinceramente a felicidade dos dois e lhes dispor toda sua vida.

Os olhos azuis que encontraram os violáceos dela tinham uma tonalidade melancólica, diferente do olhar afiado que Hak normalmente possuía. Era mais triste do que forte, e aquilo a magoou também.

– Precisa de alguma coisa, princesa? – perguntou com alguma frieza e bastante distância, ignorando os próprios sentimentos.

A atitude dele era desencorajadora, e, se Yona não tivesse evoluído tanto naqueles últimos meses, teria baixado os olhos e simplesmente se abstido, mas ela tinha se tornado forte, forte o bastante para ser capaz de encarar a dor de outras pessoas.

– Eu queria conversar com você – pediu determinadamente.

Ele a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada em questionamento, pois não entendia sua atitude naquele momento, e seus receios também temiam aquele entendimento.

– Então fale – cedeu, um pouco de má vontade, pois não ignoraria um pedido dela, embora não quisesse ouvir aquelas palavras outra vez.

– Vamos mais para longe – pediu ela, recuperando um resquício de timidez, ao ponderar que gostaria de estar bem longe de qualquer um dos dragões ou de qualquer ser que fosse racional o suficiente para entender o que diria quando fosse tratar daquele assunto.

Hak deu de ombros em outra atitude que demonstrava alguma frieza, e que era rara desde que haviam deixado o palácio, nas saudosas épocas onde seu passatempo preferido era irritá-la.

Ainda que estivesse um pouco desapontada pela atitude dele, não era como se Yona ainda fosse ingênua o suficiente para não entendê-las. Depois daqueles meses de intensa convivência, os conhecimentos que ele sequer desconfiava que ela possuísse acerca de si haviam sido fortemente complementados.

Ela tomou a frente, caminhando em direção ao pôr do sol quente daquele final de verão, distanciando-se da folhagem, que rareava a medida que se aproximavam da beira do precipício.

A vista das montanhas era linda, o vale verdejante sob eles era dividido por um rio, na cachoeira próxima brilhava um arco-íris, e o céu era tingido pelas nuvens manchadas de cor-de-rosa e amarelo, enquanto a grande esfera solar se escondia no horizonte. Aquele ambiente propício em nada comovia o ex-general, seu coração estava frio como o gelo por reavivar tantas lembranças dolorosas, embora encorajasse princesa.

Uns poucos segundos de silêncio foram o suficiente para que Hak se impacientasse, pois sua percepção de tempo estava alterada por toda aquela ansiedade, mas Yona estava um pouco tímida e receosa.

– Sobre o que queria conversar, princesa? – cobrou, embora não tivesse uma explicação racional para a ansiedade que sentia.

– Sobre várias coisas – respondeu ela evasivamente, e outra vez a conversa morreu quando ele apenas assentiu em silêncio, esperando que prosseguisse – O que você sente pelo Soo-Won, Hak? – inqueriu, com aquela ingenuidade que tantas vezes lhe colocara em situações complicadas.

A mera menção daquele nome fez os olhos dele se estreitarem num olhar assassino, mas era incapaz de enganar Yona, que via perfeitamente o quanta dor, decepção e tristeza também havia ali.

– Raiva, ódio… – tentou enumerar, quando ela lhe direcionou um olhar que pedia por respostas verbais.

– Você não é sincero, Hak – interrompeu-o com um suspiro resignado, e ele a fitou com alguma surpresa – Você não precisa mentir para mim, e não deveria mentir para si mesmo. Isso está te fazendo mal – continuou num tom infantil e preocupado, mas que era bem certeiro em suas cogitações.

– Não sei do que está falando, princesa – negou ele teimosamente, expressando outro olhar irritado e taxativo quanto àquele assunto.

– Você disse que não se lembrava mais do Gulfan, mas eu sei que lembra…! – acusou ela esperançosamente.

– Não tenho tempo a perder pensando num simples falcão – retrucou com raiva, mas demonstrando um pouco de sua amargura.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo algo doer dentro si por aquela resposta, em que ele confirmava implicitamente suas teorias de que estivesse fazendo de propósito, de que estivesse sufocando propositalmente seu coração.

– Acha mesmo certo apagar todas as boas lembranças dessa maneira? Ignorar a época que nós fomos tão felizes… – tentou argumentar emocionadamente.

– Nada daquilo foi verdade, não tenho motivos para guardar lembranças de mentira – cortou-a friamente.

Ela sabia que aquele era um assunto difícil, até mais difícil do que para si mesma, porque Hak era certamente quem mais confiara em Soo-Won.

– Foi verdade para mim, e essa verdade ninguém me tirará! – retrucou, mas percebeu tarde demais que aquele argumento só pioraria a situação, ao ver a sombra cinzenta de tristeza se acentuar sobre o azul dos olhos dele – São boas lembranças, tão doces, de tempos em que eu fui verdadeiramente feliz. Você estava comigo todo esse tempo, eu via o quanto também era bom para você, e acredito naqueles sorrisos e naquelas gargalhadas – comparou ela, citando um fato desconhecido por ele, pois jamais imaginara ser detentor de alguma atenção dela, muito menos naquela época.

– Essas recordações só me lembram do quão idiota e crédulo eu fui – refutou amarguradamente – Eu me odeio por ter confiado nele – completou com a raiva nítida no estreitar dos olhos afiados.

– Não tem motivos para isso, Hak! Não há nada de errado em você, ou no que fez! – defendeu-o ela, tentando sanar a culpa que sempre via atormentá-lo – O erro foi dele, em jogar fora tudo o que tínhamos dessa maneira!

– Mas eu não poderia ter acreditado! – insistiu angustiadamente – Nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que aconteceu.

Aquela não era uma surpresa, ele já havia repetido aquela frase várias vezes antes, mas se de início ela concordava plenamente com aquele ódio, este tinha atenuado com o passar do tempo e com tudo que descobrira desde então, ao contrário dele, que mantinha sua raiva intacta. Ela sabia bem o quão nocivo era aquele sentimento, e não queria que alguém tão bom quanto ele guardasse tantas mágoas e tanto ódio dentro de si.

– Se não quiser fazer isso por ele, faça por você! – protestou veementemente, num tom de voz que oscilava entre o desespero e a preocupação – Vai se destruir dessa maneira!

– Desde que eu possa levar ele comigo, não me importo – respondeu ele, sombriamente.

Aquela perspectiva fez as lágrimas se acumularem nos cantos dos olhos, sucessivamente. Poderia descrever aquele sentimento como medo, estava com pavor da ideia de ser deixada sozinha, da ideia de viver sem ele ao seu lado. Pensou em suplicar para que não o fizesse, mas se recordou do quão irritado ele ficara da última vez que tentara se rebaixar daquela maneira, e fincou as unhas nas palmas das mãos para se controlar.

– Eu te proíbo, Hak! – ordenou ela, cujos olhos brilhavam em chamas, e refletiam o tom dos cabelos que os emoldurava – Te proíbo de jogar sua vida fora por quem quer que seja! – continuou, com igual determinação, ao ver o quão surpreso ele parecia.

Não era como se o general esperasse por algo como aquilo. Ela nunca usava de sua influência para lhe restringir ou limitar, vivia se recusando a fazê-lo, se recriminando por se julgar um estorvo a ele, por isso o surpreendia ainda mais com aquela ação. Ele apenas a encarava perplexo, hipnotizado por aquele olhar penetrante.

– Eu tenho lutado tanto para não ser um fardo para você, para não te atrapalhar, reuni os quatro dragões para não te perder, e já disse que seria capaz de até mesmo sacrificar alguém se for necessário para te salvar – argumentou ela com muita sinceridade, motivando o olhar pasmo que ainda habitava o rosto dele – Não vou deixar que se afunde nessa vingança, que desperdice sua vida assim! Você é tão mais importante que isso! – sentenciou ela com muita confiança e determinação.

O semblante dele se atenuou em um meio sorriso, enquanto ele meneava a cabeça em sua descrença. Não sabia se poderia classificá-la como egoísta, tinha um pouco de dificuldade em raciocinar naquele momento, pois seu coração batia como um louco depois daquela declaração tão exaltada, mas parecia aquecido por saber o quanto ela se importava consigo.

– Como quiser, princesa – cedeu, ajoelhando-se formalmente à sua frente.

Yona continuava agitada, não era capaz de se convencer que conseguira aplacar a ira de Hak com tão poucas palavras, temia que ele se fechasse ainda mais sobre si e aquela ideia lhe parecia ainda pior.

– Eu estou falando sério, não quero que você continue alimentando esse ódio contra o Soo-Won – voltou a ressaltar – Sei que não posso mandar nisso, mas gostaria que você tentasse de verdade.

Ele suspirou audivelmente. Compreendia o ponto de vista dela, mas não era como se sua raiva fosse racional. Se aquele fosse um pedido de qualquer outra pessoa, ele poderia ter ignorado, mas não dela. Por mais difícil que fosse, deliberou consigo mesmo que faria seu melhor.

– Vou tentar, princesa Yona – comprometeu-se, transmitindo alguma confiança.

Se levantou e fez menção de se afastar, achando que o assunto já estava encerrado, mas ela rapidamente o segurou pelo pulso.

– Tem mais coisas que eu preciso conversar com você – justificou-se ela, quando ele lhe encarou indagativamente.

– Diga então, princesa – cedeu pacientemente.

– Eu sei que você me considera uma tola por ainda guardar aquela presilha – contextualizou ela, com alguma vergonha tingindo o rosto de rosado – Mas eu gostaria de explicar o motivo… – tentou justificar-se.

– Você não precisa se explicar para mim – refutou ele, buscando involuntariamente não ouvir outra vez aquelas mesmas palavras.

– Mas eu realmente quero! – reafirmou ela com aquela determinação que era impossível de ser ignorada, e ele foi obrigado assentir em concordância – O Soo-Won foi a pessoa que mais me magoou e mais me decepcionou – contou ela, com aqueles sentimentos bem expressos na voz e nos olhos – Eu jamais esquecerei aquela noite, ainda tenho pesadelos com ela, mas não sou capaz de desejar o mal de alguém por quem tive tanto carinho. Mesmo nos momentos em que mais tive raiva dele, nunca tive vontade de me vingar da mesma maneira, não cogitei sequer um segundo matá-lo também – confessou sinceramente.

Mesmo que Hak já tivesse aquela impressão, foi difícil ouvir aquelas palavras, saber que o amor dela por ele era grande o suficiente para suportar até mesmo aquela traição. Fitou o horizonte desoladamente, sem saber se se sentia mais triste por si mesmo ou por ela, que era obrigada a suportar aquela dor durante todo o tempo.

– Mas não me interprete mal! – pediu enfaticamente, tirando-o outra vez de suas cogitações – Eu realmente prefiro não desconsiderar aqueles dias tão bons, o quanto eu fui feliz naquela época, o quanto ele me fazia bem – elencou emocionadamente – É isso que aquela presilha representa para mim, um passado feliz, os dias quentes de verão em que nós brincávamos juntos, a primavera onde fazíamos guirlandas de flores, o inverno onde ficávamos doentes juntos… – enumerou ela, com um sorriso saudoso e os olhos marejados.

– Eu entendo, princesa – cedeu o ex-general, com outro suspiro resignado.

– Ele não faz mais parte da minha vida, e eu também já não tenho os sonhos bobos que tive um dia, tudo aquilo faz parte do passado que eu guardo com aquela presilha – revelou ela, dando a entender algo que Hak sequer se atrevia a acreditar – Também já não consigo culpar ele por tudo, sempre imaginei que o reino era lugar perfeito e pacífico, mas só tenho visto destruição por onde quer que passe – contou ela amarguradamente – Sei que o Soo-Won é o rei que Kouka precisa nesse momento, admito que ele está fazendo o melhor por todos, mas o que aconteceu não pode ser desfeito, e nada poderá ser como antes.

– Eu sinto muito que tudo tenha sido assim… – lamentou-se ele sinceramente.

– Não sinta, Hak – interrompeu-o ela, com toda sua segurança – Eu concordo que a minha vida era feliz, e que vou sentir falta daqueles dias, mas nada é mais precioso do que as amizades que construí durante esse tempo por mim mesma – afirmou taxativamente – A felicidade que eu sinto hoje é diferente da animação infantil daquela época, tem muito mais significado.

Ele lhe sorriu abertamente. Tinha tanto orgulho da pessoa que ela se tornara naqueles meses, do quanto ela crescera e evoluíra, e gostaria de estar ao seu lado para vê-la brilhar cada dia mais e ofuscar todos aqueles que algum dia duvidaram de sua competência.

Aqueles sorrisos espontâneos de Hak eram capazes de abalar a frequência cardíaca dela, além de expressarem toda a sua esperança, pois eram bastante raros depois daquela fatídica noite. Ela media sua dor pela dificuldade que tinha em sorrir, quando este tanto habitara seus lábios naqueles dias saudosos.

– Gostaria muito que você não se culpasse pelo que aconteceu, porque hoje em dia eu penso que eram mesmo mudanças necessárias – continuou ela dolorosamente – Não quero que você carregue a culpa no meu lugar, porque eu era a princesa, se tivesse feito mais pelo meu país naquela época, talvez Soo-Won não tivesse agido daquela maneira – confessou o pensamento que tinha desde que ganhara consciência sobre os esforços dele e a situação calamitosa do país.

– Você não tinha idade… – tentou protestar Hak, a quem aquela ideia parecia absurda.

– Eu teria vivido para sempre na ignorância se não fosse pelo que aconteceu – cortou ela, com bastante determinação no tom de voz – Mas também não pretendo viver me lamentando pelo passado. Eu aceito meu passado, assim como aceito meu presente.

Ela parecia queimar no tom de fogo dos cabelos quando emitia aquela determinação, e fascinava-o, que era provavelmente a pessoa que mais se orgulhava de seus feitos.

– É por isso que me orgulho tanto de você, e é essa princesa que eu gostaria que todos pudessem ver – confessou admiradamente.

– Eu fico satisfeita só por você saber – confessou ela inadvertidamente, corando levemente pelo olhar surpreso que ele lhe direcionou – Quer dizer, se não fosse por você, nada disso seria possível! Sem seu apoio, eu não teria coragem de seguir em frente, sequer teria sobrevivido naquela noite – justificou-se na voz mais tímida, corando um pouco mais – Obrigada por tudo, Hak, eu não seria nada se você não estivesse ao meu lado.

Yona sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha, sempre tinha vergonha de agradecê-lo sinceramente, e sabia que ele também não reagia bem àqueles agradecimentos, mas tinha vontade que ele soubesse daquele sentimento, como tinha vontade que ele soubesse de outros também, que considerava muito mais comprometedores.

– Eu prometi ao Rei Il que a protegeria, você não tem que me agradecer por isso – negou ele veemente da maneira que ela já previra.

– Mas eu sou mesmo grata! Porque tantas pessoas me traíram, tantas promessas foram quebradas…! Meu pai se foi, e com ele qualquer obrigação que você pudesse ter. E ainda que eu tenha pedido que você continuasse a me tratar como princesa, sei que não tenho esse direito, que não possuo mais esse título e tampouco tenho orgulho dele quanto algum dia tive – confessou ela dolorosamente – Eu sempre me senti em dívida com você por tudo o que fez por mim, disse para mim mesma que poderia te libertar dessa promessa assim que tivesse outro alguém que me protegesse, mas reuni os quatro dragões e não fui capaz de fazer isso! – continuou, com o desespero que aquela ideia lhe incutia.

Não era como se ele fosse insensível àquelas palavras, algo dentro de si se inflamava por aquelas confissões, mas Hak estava acostumado demais a mentir para si mesmo. Crescera se autoconscientizando em ser apenas um apoio para ela e Soo-Won, ignorando os fortes sentimentos que a queriam para si numa possessão muito diferente do que as suas palavras expressavam e a sua razão impunha.

– Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, princesa, eu sou apenas… – tentou negar outra vez.

– Não diga essas bobagens, Hak! – negou-se ela a ouvir aquela mesma desculpa fria e distante outra vez – Será que é tão difícil para você entender que é realmente importante?! Importante ao ponto de eu não querer que vá embora, mesmo agora que tenho outras pessoas por mim?! Que você é insubstituível?! – confessou ela, expressando toda a revolta que a teimosia dele lhe causava, e também a inquietação que aquela ideia lhe trazia.

Ele voltou a fitá-la surpreso. Com todos aqueles anos de hábito em ignorar seus sentimentos por ela, era sempre uma surpresa quando ela agia daquela maneira, quando lhe direcionava aquelas palavras tão fortes, quando tentava dispor a si da mesma forma que se dispunha a ela, mas ele tinha medo de se apegar e acreditar. Achava que eram palavras inocentes ditas no furor do momento, e que nada significavam, pois até aquele dia sempre havia sido assim.

Ela dissera que lhe queria, mas não no contexto que desejava, também não era a primeira vez que dizia que era importante, embora também soubesse que não da mesma maneira que ela era para si. Todas aquelas frustrações acumuladas o impediam de enxergar que algumas coisas haviam mudado no decorrer daquele tempo, que ela tinha crescido e também entendido melhor seus próprios sentimentos e aquela possessividade que sentia por ele.

Suspirou longamente, meneando a cabeça em resignação, pois sabia que ela não tinha a menor noção de como mexia com seus sentimentos quando falava daquela maneira.

– Não deveria dizer essas coisas, princesa – censurou-a – Eu posso acabar acreditando – continuou ele, com outro longo suspiro.

Essa foi a vez dela suspirar. A falta de confiança dele em suas palavras sempre a deixavam frustrada, pois tinha alguma vergonha de assumir de uma forma mais efetiva quais eram seus reais sentimentos por ele.

– Mas é verdade – reafirmou timidamente, cujo rosto voltava a ganhar um tom rosado – Você é realmente importante para mim, muito importante, mais do que qualquer um – endossou ela, que, embora tímida, continuava a fitá-lo com os olhos violáceos incandescentes.

Hak sentiu-se levemente desconfortável com aquela comparação, pois sentia o coração bater muito forte no peito, ignorando a sua razão que repetia que aquilo não significava nada. Os efeitos nocivos de ter seu amor incorrespondido durante tanto tempo ainda agiam sobre ele.

Poderia ter agido de uma maneira mais inapropriada, mas achava autossabotagem apenas deixá-la constrangida naquele momento, para que voltasse atrás em suas palavras.

– Mais do que qualquer um? – repetiu ceticamente.

Yona sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais, enquanto blasfemava internamente contra aquela dúvida que via no semblante dele. Jurava ter sido clara o suficiente, e realmente não entendia o motivo dele ser incapaz de acreditar em suas palavras.

– Sim, mais do qualquer um – reafirmou ela, e o encarou para validar aquela informação.

Ele correu os dedos pelo rosto, pois não mais achava que ela estivesse mentindo ou exagerando, mas também preferia não se iludir ao pensar que seu amor pudesse ser correspondido, achava que ela apenas estivesse o declarando como seu melhor amigo.

– Acho melhor voltarmos, princesa, daqui a pouco vai escurecer – mudou de assunto, tentando fugir daquela conversa.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele fugia deliberadamente, já havia o feito antes, muitas vezes, algumas em que chegara muito mais perto de se declarar a ela, ou fazer algo mais efetivo. Se a coragem dele em campo de batalha era indubitável, esta era inexistente ao se tratar daquela princesa, pois aquela era uma batalha que sempre considerara perdida.

Ela não respondeu, estava chateada demais por ter seus sentimentos ignorados daquela maneira. Hak considerou o silêncio como uma confirmação e lhe deu as costas, tomando a frente no caminho de volta, mas voltou-se outra vez a ela ao ver que não o acompanhara.

– O que foi, princesa Yona? – perguntou por um parecer dela.

– Você não acredita mesmo em mim? – certificou-se, demonstrando toda a sua frustração, estava inconformada com a indiferença dele depois de ter chegado tão longe.

Outra vez ele pareceu desconfortável, além de jurar não compreender o que ela pretendia com aquela abordagem, mas também não era capaz de ignorar qualquer coisa que a fizesse se sentir mal.

– Você é que não entende, princesa – suspirou ele demoradamente – o que significaria para mim realmente acreditar nisso.

Ela torceu as mãos em nervosismo. Tinha alguma reles esperança em ter seu amor correspondido, mas sabia que também existia a chance de Hak nunca enxergá-la daquela maneira, de que a devoção que ele tinha por si fosse meramente culpa. Tinha medo da resposta, mas seu maior aprendizado naqueles meses fora que a ignorância era seu maior pecado.

– Eu realmente não entendo, então me diga, Hak! – cobrou da maneira espontânea e determinada que sempre o deixava sem palavras.

Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, demonstrando toda sua inconformação. Sua vida era realmente dificultada por aquela princesa. Aqueles pedidos inocentes sempre destruíam tudo o que ele se esforçava para manter, contrariavam completamente a lógica, e o faziam ceder aos caprichos dela.

– Eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, se isso fosse verdade – contou de maneira um pouco genérica, tentando manter ocultos os sentimentos que preferia que ela não soubesse.

O rosto dela ganhou uma coloração quase tão intensa quanto os cabelos. Em sua ingenuidade, não tinha muita consciência do porquê de toda aquela reação, mas seu coração pulsava aceleradamente e o ar parecia rarefeito naquele momento, pois o que chegava aos seus pulmões não era suficiente.

As esperanças de que ele pudesse enxergá-la da mesma maneira que ela o via naquele momento colaborava para a taquicardia recém-adquirida, mas acima dos próprios sentimentos, queria a felicidade dele. A deixava em fôlego quando ele a colocava tão em suas mãos, mesmo que não fosse a primeira vez que expressasse aquele sentimento.

Não sabia se era coragem ou ansiedade, mas não se contentaria apenas com aquela resposta, queria ter certeza, como seu passado mimado impunha.

– E o que eu preciso fazer para você acreditar? – dispôs-se ela veementemente.

Hak mordeu o lábio inferior e meneou a cabeça incrédulo. Aquela princesa estava passando dos limites que a sua consciência o obrigava a manter. Se perguntava repetidamente se ela tinha ideia do que tinha vontade de fazer naquele momento, e de quão difícil era se segurar pelas dúvidas que ainda possuía. Os danos causados pela ideia de ter seu amor incorrespondido durante todo aquele tempo eram profundos, e o faziam bastante cético de qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dizer, embora concordasse que ela estivesse sendo especialmente teimosa naquele dia.

Poderia ter imposto provas a ela que fossem bem mais proveitosas e interessantes a si, mas naquele momento não tinha tendências a abusar de sua boa vontade e inocência, não queria magoá-la nem decepcioná-la depois de ter insistido tanto em assumir sua importância.

– Apenas diga o que realmente sente por mim, e eu acreditarei – dispôs-se sinceramente, aceitando previamente a colocação que ela o delegasse, embora tivesse baixíssimas esperanças de que estas fossem as que seu coração desejava.

O rosto dela voltou a queimar num tom rosado intenso, seguindo a aceleração do coração e a vergonha que não poderia ser maior, mas ela não distanciou os olhos violáceos dos penetrantes azuis dele, pois sua maior qualidade era coragem que possuía, e se lembrava bem dele tê-la elogiado por aquele motivo.

Reuniu toda sua coragem, disposta a dar a ele exatamente a resposta que este lhe pedia. Não sabia qual seria a reação dele, estava preparada para lidar com aquele problema depois.

– Eu gosto muito de você, Hak, mais do que de qualquer um… – contou ela, empreendendo alguma censura sobre os próprios sentimentos por timidez, enquanto ele a encarava pasmo e um tanto cético – Eu realmente amo você! – completou ela, utilizando toda a sua coragem, para desfazer qualquer resquício de dúvida que ele ainda pudesse possuir.

Se antes Hak parecia surpreso, aquilo não era nada comparado àquele momento. Ele a encarava perplexo e completamente pasmo. As batidas descompassadas de seu coração ecoavam nos ouvidos, o ar que respirava parecia não ser suficiente. Mesmo com aquela declaração tão confiante, algo dentro de si ainda tinha medo de estar interpretando-a erroneamente, tinha medo da dor que aquela decepção lhe traria, e ele já havia se decepcionado tantas vezes antes daquela forma.

– Você está bem princesa? – inqueriu ele, fazendo uma sombra de tristeza pelos olhos marejados dela, que o preocupou no mesmo instante – Deve estar confusa… – cogitou quando sua consciência lhe alertou que havia uma mínima possibilidade de tê-la interpretado corretamente, mesmo que continuasse relutante a acreditar naquelas palavras.

Yona esperava pela dúvida dele, e apesar de se sentir magoada por esta, não conseguiu sequer deixá-lo terminar a frase. Não desistiria quando finalmente tivera coragem de se declarar para ele, levaria aquela conversa até o fim, mesmo que ele lhe dissesse que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos, pois ela também estava acostumada com aquela realidade.

– Não estou! – interrompeu-o ela, perscrutando-o com um olhar magoado por todas aquelas dúvidas – Quando estou sozinha com você, meu coração bate tão rápido que até é difícil respirar, tudo o que eu consigo pensar é sobre você… Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes! – confessou ela ingenuamente, achando que poderia convencê-lo daquela maneira – Por isso eu gostaria que você acreditasse quando digo que realmente amo você! – concluiu energicamente, embora parecesse ainda bastante inocente aos olhos dele – E eu… – interrompeu-se ela respirando fundo para retomar a coragem que a levara até ali – eu gostaria de saber como você me vê também – pediu ela, demonstrando toda a sua insegurança pela resposta.

O choque de todas aquelas declarações ainda parecia prender Hak ao chão e ao mesmo tempo levá-lo às nuvens. O processamento de toda a informação estava muito mais lento do que seus reflexos perfeitos de batalha, em que ele repassava detalhadamente cada frase ouvida, tentando em vão buscar algum indicativo de que não estivesse interpretando sinais de maneira errada, entretanto a expressão ansiosa e aflita dela chamou sua atenção para o último pedido e o primeiro reflexo dele foi abrir o maior dos sorrisos, que se degenerou num riso da mais pura felicidade.

O número de cogitações que Yona fazia era digno da insegurança que Hak apresentara até então. Se ela não soubesse reconhecer perfeitamente um riso de felicidade dele, certamente teria se desfeito em lágrimas naqueles curtos segundos, mas ainda que entendesse, a ansiedade se acumulava pelo silêncio dele.

Mesmo depois de se recuperar de seu acesso de riso, Hak continuava a parecer um pouco perdido. Haviam tantas coisas que ele desejaria fazer, tantas que tinha se abstido durante aqueles anos, que mal sabia por onde começar.

Não era como se Yona soubesse o que esperar quando o viu se aproximar de si, mas se sentia incapaz de mover qualquer músculo sob a força que aqueles olhos azuis empreendiam sobre si, além de hipnotizada pelo sorriso que jurava nunca ter visto mais bonito. Ele a puxou para si pela cintura, num movimento que alterou a frequência cardíaca dos dois.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que a abraçava, mas era a primeira vez que não vinha acompanhado de um desespero iminente, de tristeza ou preocupação. Não era um abraço por consolo, era uma demonstração de carinho, o que fazia daquele desejo um dos mais cobiçados por ele, e mexia com os sentimentos dela como nada era capaz até então.

– Essa é a minha resposta para você, princesa – anunciou ele à garota paralisada à sua frente.

Ergueu o rosto dela com uma das mãos, e a princesa jurava não entender o que ele faria quando o viu se aproximar de si, antes de selar os lábios aos dela, num toque rápido e superficial. O singelo beijo não fazia nem um pouco jus a toda reação que causou em ambos, pois respiravam descompassadamente depois disso e sentiam os corações ainda mais acelerados, se é que fosse possível depois de toda a comoção gerada pela proximidade daquele abraço.

Yona sentia a pele queimar em cada ponto tocado por ele, como se deixasse um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Sua falta de experiência não havia permitido que ela cogitasse que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação daquele tipo. Ela esperava por uma resposta verbal e possivelmente negativa, mas Hak conseguira surpreendê-la completamente.

Ele teve alguma vontade de rir ao fitar a expressão surpresa dela, mas esta também poderia ter origem na imensa felicidade que sentia naquele momento. Planejara por um momento declarar-se a ela apenas daquela maneira, mas percebeu que não se contentaria sem dizer a ela tudo o guardara para si durante todos aqueles anos.

– Eu amo você, princesa Yona – confessou ele finalmente na voz mais baixa e mais rouca, pois pouca distância dispensava maiores entonações, já que ele se mantinha abraçado a ela, e ela sentiu o chão faltar sob os pés àquela declaração – Tem sido assim desde que nos conhecemos tantos anos atrás – contou ele, fazendo outro sorriso estampar os lábios dela, ainda que os olhos estivessem arregalados pela surpresa – Mesmo que nunca tenha sonhado que algum dia você pudesse corresponder aos meus sentimentos, que fosse suficiente somente estar ao seu lado e te proteger – admitiu ele, demonstrando algum resquício da dor acumulada durante aqueles anos, que contrastava com a expressão sonhadora que ostentava – Já disse uma vez que apenas a sua felicidade seria felicidade suficiente para mim, mas nesse momento eu sou certamente o homem mais feliz do mundo – explicitou com outro sorriso encantador.

Se apenas a mera proximidade do ex-general já causava sérias reações a ela, aquele conjunto era um complô contra seu jovem e inexperiente coração. O sorriso que estampava seus lábios não poderia ser maior, nem mais sincero, assim como sua felicidade, que nunca fora tão grande.

Yona não era muito perceptiva, estava acostumada demais ao que considerava como o jeito dele para que pudesse ter percebido antes seus sentimentos, mesmo que ele já tivesse passado muito perto de fazer aquela declaração completa antes, e isso tornava aquela surpresa ainda mais especial. Ela teria ficado feliz se apenas tivesse seu amor por ele correspondido, mas a felicidade que sentia por descobrir a extensão dos sentimentos dele era tão grande que parecia querer transbordar com as lágrimas que marejavam os olhos.

Ainda que a princesa estivesse completamente feliz e satisfeita pela resposta dele, não era como se Hak fosse capaz de deixá-la passar com apenas aquele reles beijo depois daquelas confissões tão apaixonadas e dos tantos anos que passara cobiçando-a de longe.

A puxou para outro beijo bem mais intenso e apaixonado que o primeiro, e menos inocente também, que conseguiu surpreendê-la ainda mais, pois para alguém que vivera por quinze anos enclausurada num castelo sob os mais estritos cuidados e passara o último ano lutando para sobreviver, era óbvio que Yona não estava nem um pouco acostumada com aquilo, mas também não havia a possibilidade dela simplesmente não gostar, mesmo que tivesse demorado algum tempo para corresponder de forma apropriada aos anseios dele.

Não era como se qualquer outra coisa no mundo tivesse a atenção dos dois naquele momento, mas a conversa anterior tinha tomado bastante tempo, e o relativo longo sumiço dos dois motivara a preocupação dos outros, tanto que Yoon se voluntariara para procurá-los, visto que sua força física era desnecessária na montagem das barracas enquanto haviam quatro dragões para fazê-lo. Andava há algum tempo na direção em que vira os dois se dirigirem, mas como haviam se afastado dali, não os encontrara imediatamente.

– Yona, Trovão! – chamou ele aos gritos, enquanto se caminhava a esmo à procura dos dois.

Mesmo que o som de passos e galhos quebrados não fossem relevantes, a voz do garoto mais novo foi suficiente para assustá-los, e fazer com a princesa empurrasse Hak com todas as forças para longe de si, enquanto seu rosto corava ao extremo. Por mais que estivesse absolutamente feliz depois de saber dos sentimentos dele, e que estivesse finalmente gostando do beijo, continuava com muita vergonha de que outros soubessem daquilo que na verdade já estava mais do que claro. Admitir abertamente que amava Hak era uma coisa que ela ainda não estava preparada para fazer.

Se Hak não estivesse tão absurdamente feliz, até poderia ter ficado irritado pela interrupção, muito mais cedo do que ele gostaria, pois sequer o ar faltava, mas a expressão tensa e envergonhada dela o fez voltar a rir descontraidamente de sua reação. Por hora, aquilo havia sido o suficiente, pois para quem tinha esperanças nulas em algum dia ver seu amor correspondido, a declaração dela fora uma enorme evolução.

Yoon foi atraído pelo riso de Hak para o local correto, e fez o curto trajeto reclamando e blasfemando, como sua pouca paciência lhe incutia.

– Se estavam tão próximos, por que não responderam quando eu chamei?! – reclamou irritadamente, enquanto se desfazia dos últimos galhos que prendiam suas roupas.

O rosto da princesa queimava num tom rosado, e ela se sentia incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra, enquanto o ex-general ainda se desfazia em risos, e irritavam ainda mais o garoto mais novo.

– Não entendi qual é a graça – cortou ele rispidamente, mas os olhos passaram do rapaz à garota, e um vinco de estranhamento marcou sua testa – O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou desconfiadamente.

– O-olhando o pôr do sol – gaguejou ela para responder, por temer que Hak pudesse contar a verdade.

– Olhando o pôr do sol – repetiu ceticamente o mais novo, voltando a fitá-los com ainda mais desconfiança.

– A vista daqui é linda, não acha, Yoon? – endossou Hak, embora fitasse a garota à sua frente, não a paisagem que se descortinava atrás dela.

– Tanto faz – respondeu rispidamente ele.

– Eu acho que nunca vi nada mais lindo na minha vida – afirmou o outro feliz e sonhadoramente, contemplando ainda algo bem mais próximo que a paisagem.

– Hak! – ralhou ela envergonhadamente.

– Vocês dois estão especialmente estranhos hoje – observou Yoon, demonstrando um pouco de sua curiosidade no tom sarcástico de voz.

– Não é nada, não é nada! – respondeu a princesa enfaticamente, ainda que continuasse com o rosto corado de vergonha – O que você precisa que nós façamos para o jantar, Yoon? Quer que eu vá caçar? – voluntariou-se, imaginando que o melhor que poderia fazer naquele momento seria se manter ocupada.

– O jantar já está pronto, e os outros estão terminando de montar as barracas também – informou ele – Aliás, sobre as barracas, seria melhor mudarmos a divisão normal, já que estamos nas montanhas – alertou ele, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha dela – Seria mais seguro se você dividisse a barraca com o Trovão… – tentou sugerir ele, fazendo o sorriso sonhador que já habitava o rosto do ex-general se acentuar.

– Não! – protestou a princesa imediatamente, a quem a ideia de dividir a barraca com Hak depois do que havia acontecido era capaz de corar completamente e ainda tirar o fôlego – Você divide a barraca comigo, Yoon! – ordenou ela veementemente, da maneira teimosa característica, fazendo um olhar surpreso e indignado perpassar o rosto do outro rapaz.

– Mas se aparecer um urso… – tentou justificar-se o mais novo.

– Eu mato o urso! – garantiu ela com muita segurança e empenho, pois se sentia mais do que corajosa naquele dia – Não se preocupe com isso! – endossou veementemente, fazendo Hak voltar a rir.

Yoon olhou de um para o outro ainda mais curioso, com suas teorias de que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa reforçadas, afinal, era raro ver Hak tão absolutamente feliz, e a princesa tão envergonhada.

– Está bem, está bem – cedeu com um suspiro resignado.

– Então eu vou ajudar os outros com as barracas – voluntariou-se a princesa, e sequer ficou para ouvir a resposta desencorajadora que Yoon pretendia lhe dar, saiu quase correndo dali.

– Ei, Trovão – chamou o garoto, pois a atenção do rapaz parecia bem longe dali, perdida no local onde ela desaparecera da vista.

– Sim, Yoon – respondeu Hak com mais disposição e boa vontade que o normal.

– Vai ficar de guarda essa noite, não vai? – perguntou, temendo pela própria segurança.

– Ah claro! Não conseguiria dormir, de qualquer forma – respondeu Hak com o maior dos sorrisos, na atitude sonhadora que o levara até ali.

– Hã, obrigado – agradeceu o outro, parecendo ainda mais intrigado.

A atitude suspeita dos dois chamou bastante a atenção no acampamento naquela noite, pois Yona ficava muito mais desastrada quando estava nervosa, e quanto mais Hak se oferecia para ajudá-la, mais os acidentes aconteciam.

Por mais que vários olhares insinuantes tivessem os perscrutado, e Jae-ha tivesse lançado várias perguntas no ar, nenhum deles admitiu o ocorrido. Era cedo demais, eles sequer tinham noção de qual futuro queriam para aquele sentimento, mesmo que continuassem absolutamente felizes pelas descobertas daquela tarde.

Hak foi realmente incapaz de dormir, embora tivesse sonhado acordado uma noite inteira, em que passou de vigia na entrada da tenda que Yoon e Yona dividiam. A sombra que ela via no tecido à lua clara, também havia abalado bastante o sono da princesa naquela noite, ainda que em algum momento tivesse tido belos sonhos.

* * *

Obrigada a quem leu até aqui, e espero que tenham gostado! /o/


End file.
